Herbatka pod Kopułą (transkrypt)
To jest transkrypt odcinka 1c sezonu pierwszego pt. "Herbatka pod kopułą", wydanego 1 maja 1999 roku w USA oraz 10 lipca 2008 roku w Polsce. Poznanie Sandy :: : : Rany, cztery parzydła! Gdzieś już chyba widziałem to stworzenie... : : Przewodnik po kuli ziemskiej. : : O, proszę! Wiewiórka lądowa. Ta wiewióreczka chyba ma kłopoty. : : A masz, ty żałosny mięczaku! Musisz nabrać dobrych manier! I jesteś tak brzydki jak zupa ze szczawiu! ] : : Brawo, wiewiórko! Uważaj! Trzymaj się, wiewióreczko! Dzielnie walczyłeś, mięczaku. Ale nadchodzi twój koniec! Hej, naprawdę daje radę! Skopię ci muszlę! : : Trzymaj się, kanciasty koleżko! Hi! : : Hej, ty też znasz karate! To... Jak ci na imię? : : Sandy. A-Ty-Jak-Się-Na-Zy-Wasz? : : Je-Stem-Sponge-Bob! : : No, SpongeBob, a co powiesz na to? : : Ooo... Ach tak? Patrz teraz! Haaa!... : : Lubie cię, SpongeBob! Pasujemy do siebie jak łupina do orzecha. Hi-ya! : : Ja chyba też cię lubię. Hi-ya! Ał! Powiedz, po co nosisz te kulę? : : To mój hełm tlenowy. : : Mogę go przymierzyć? : : Nie. Ja w nim oddycham! Potrzebny mi tlen. : : Mi też! Kocham tlen! Tlen jest super! : : Nie żartujesz? : : Tlen to moje drugie imię! Im więcej tlenu, tym lepiej! Tlenu nigdy dość! : : To super! Może wpadniesz jutro na herbatkę i ciacho? Do zobaczenia! : : Okej, no to do jutra! Patryk! Patryk! Patryk Patryk Patryk! Co to tlen? : : Hę...? : : Poznałem pewną dziewczynę. Ona nosi hełm pełen, eee... tlenu. : : Myślisz, że ona tleni sobie włosy? : : No być może. : : To tylko taka moda. Jeśli też chcesz być modny, podnieś mały palec o tak. Im wyżej podniesiesz, tym będziesz modniejszy! : : O tak? : : Wyżej! : : Może tak? : : Teraz jest modnie! Powinni cię nazywać SpongeBob Modnoporty! Odwiedziny u Sandy :: : : Pamiętaj: myśli ponure, palec w górę! Dasz sobie radę, SpongeBob! Będę blisko. : : Dzięki stary! : : Halo? : : Siemka Sandy! To ja, SpongeBob. : : Jedną chwilkę, już cię wpuszczam! : : SANDY, SANDY OTWIERAJ! OTWIERAJ DRZWI SANDY, SANDY! Sandy, coś się bardzo popsuło. Tam kompletnie nie ma... ...wody. : : Jasne, że nie ma wody. Jest tylko tlen. : : Bez wody? : : To żaden kłopot, prawda? Hi-ya! : : Kłopot? Hi-ya! Właśnie tak kocham tlen! Tak bez wody? Tu nie ma wody! : : No to super. Zrobiłam teksańskie ciastka i herbatkę. Wchodź do środka! Hi-ya! Jeszcze dalej! Chodź! Zabawy z ciebie koleś. No chodź, zaraz cię oprowadzę. Jesteś w mojej prywatnej kopule tlenowej. To miejsce jest najbardziej suche... ...czyste... ...i najlepiej dotlenione w całym morzu! O, a tam jest fontanna! To jest mój dom... Produkuje bardzo dużo tlenu. Kopuła jest z najmocniejszych polimerów, tak naukowcy mówią na plastik. Czy to nie zabawne? I wiesz co? Nie łatwo było tu zamieszkać. Najpierw musiałam... ...dzięki młynkowi utrzymuję się w świetnej formie. Zapomniałabym, chodźmy na herbatkę. : : Palec! Palec! : : Przyniosłem bukiet kwiatów. : : Dla mnie? Jaki słodziak! Wszystko gra? : : Tak, wszystko gra. : : Wiesz co? Jesteś pierwszym morskim stworkiem, który mnie odwiedził. : : Nie mam pojęcia, czemu. : : Mogę ci coś podać? : : Wody, jeśli łaska. : : Najpierw znajdę jakiś wazon. : : Nie śpiesz się. Musze się stąd wydostać! Ahh! : : Lubię cię, SpongeBob. Pasujemy do siebie jak łupina do orzecha! : : Myśli ponure, palec w górę! : : Nie chce już wody! Woda jest dla leszczy! Nie chcę wody! Nie chcę wody! Nie chcę wody! Nie chcę wody, nie chcę wody! : : Ach, te kwiatki są wprost cudowne! Postoją dłużej w wazonie pełnym zimnej wody z lodem. Opowiedz mi o sobie. To chyba wspaniałe być wodnym stworkiem. SpongeBob? Och, są ciasteczka. Zaraz wracam. : : Nie chcę wody, nie chcę wody, zdecydowanie nie chce wody. Nie chcę wody. Nie chcę wody. Nie chcę wody. Nie chcę wody. JA CHCĘ WODY!!! : : Nie, SpongeBob! Nie, nie, nie, stój! Palec! Palec! : : Jestem leszczem! : : Nie możesz teraz wyjść! Wszystko zepsujesz! : : Tlen nie jest dobry, Patryku! Tlen nie jest dobry! "Pomoc" Patryka : : Po prostu się wstydzisz. Nie martw się, stary. Dobrze ci idzie. Nie pozwolę ci się poddać! Co za straszne miejsce! Tutaj nie ma wody! : : Próbowałem cię ostrzec! : : Musimy się stąd wydostać! : : Kręcisz nie w tę stronę! : : Na pomoc! Niech ktoś nas stąd wypuści! : : No to zapraszam! Będzie ci smakować- Proszę, to powinno pomóc! Jeśli potrzebowałeś wody, czemu nie powiedziałeś? Proponuję toast. Za naszą przyjaźń! Jedną sekundę. Mam nadzieję, że obaj lubicie mocną. Do dna! :: en:Tea at the Treedome/transcript pt-br:Chá em Terra Firme (transcrição) ru:Чаепитие под куполом/Стенограмма Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu